Whatever happens, happens
by AmbroseLoveForever14
Summary: What happens when Joe falls for his best friend Colby? He tries to get his attention, but there is an interference. People get jealous. Feelings get hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Colby sighed as he walked into his shared hotel room. Its been another tough day at work with his team mates. More importantly, his best friends. Jon and Joe have been his only true friends since FCW, but he honestly didn't mind. He liked being around Joe and Jon, it made him feel safe for some reason.

He plopped down on one of the beds and closed his eyes for a moment, he knew his two friends weren't to far behind him. So when the door opened a few minutes later he didn't bother to open his eyes, he knew who it was. He just laid there, caught up in his own thoughts. Practically falling asleep, still in his Shield gear. "COLBY!" He jumped slightly when he heard Joe calling out his name.

"Ugh, what?" Colby said lazily. He sat up slowly, with his eyes still closed. He was genuinely tired, but he knew his team mates would wanna go down to the hotel bar. They always did.

"I've yelled for you at least ten times. Wheres your head today? Anyway, we're gonna head down to the hotel bar, you coming?" Joe asked as he and Jon finished getting dressed. He looked at Jon, then back to Colby. Waiting for a response. He gave up when Colby just laid back down, eyes still closed while doing so.

"Come on man, he's tired." Jon said, patting Joe on the shoulder while starting for the door. Joe really wanted Colby to come with, he enjoyed his company. He just shook his head and sighed, walking to the door to meet Jon. They both jumped slightly as they heard Colby yell after them. "Wait guys! I wanna come with you." He screamed, jumping off of the bed and heading towards his bag to get changed quickly.

Joe smiled to himself as he saw Colby's expression change from tired to his usual excited self. Colby was always so bubbly and happy, he was definitely the most hyper of the group. But Joe liked that about him, he thought it was cute. Colby finished getting dressed then started for the door. Once he reached his best friends he flashed them a sweet smile, then went out the door. Joe and Jon followed close behind.

Once down in the bar the three men ordered their drinks and started watching the football game on the small TV across the room. Jon and Colby were so into the game, but Joe couldn't help but to glance in Colby's direction every few minutes. Colby looked really good tonight. He turned his attention back to the game when Colby looked up at him, flashing him a warm smile. Joe blushed a little bit, in fear that Colby may have caught him staring.

After a few hours, double overtime and a couple Canadian beers each, the three men were ready to go back to their room. Jon and Joe were only buzzed. But Colby was off his rocker drunk, he could never hold his drinks. Joe chuckled as he watched the smaller man stumble as he stood up, out of instinct, Joe grabbed Colby 's arm and threw it over his shoulder. Helping him to his feet and out of the bar.

Jon walked way ahead of his two friends, he was eager to get to bed after this long day. He made it to the room way before Joe and Colby, he stripped down to his briefs and laid smack in the middle of the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Usually Jon and Colby shared a bed, and Joe got his own. Given that he's the biggest out of the three. The two men made their way into the room, and almost immediately Colby noticed that Jon was hogging their bed. "I'll sleep on the couch." Colby stated, with a slight slur. He hesitantly made his way to the sofa, trying his hardest not to fall.

"Nuh uh, you're not sleeping on the couch. You can share with me." Joe walked over and slid his arm around the smaller mans slender waist. He helped him over to the bed and laid him down gently. Colby gave him an appreciative smile and snuggled into the pillow. Joe got into bed next to him, Colby slept on his left side, back turned to Joe. He slid in close to his friend and cautiously rested his arm around his waist, hoping that Colby wouldn't reject him. But he didn't, Colby was to drunk to even realize what was going on. Joe felt confident enough to pull Colby closer to him, and he gladly accepted. Joe pulled the blankets up over himself and his newly found cuddle buddy, soon they were both in a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Colby was the first to wake up the next morning. His head was killing him. "I'm never drinking again." He mumbled to himself. He felt an arm wrapped around his waist, he looked back behind him and saw his oldest team mate, snoring his life away.

He didn't think anything of it. He smiled as he tried to sit up, but was pulled back down by Joe. "Uhh, Joe. Can you let go of me please?" Colby laughed as Joe slowly opened his eyes. He saw that he was still wrapped around the two toned man. He quickly pulled away and stood up.

"Uh, sorry man.." Joe said, slightly blushing in the process. Colby just nodded and hurriedly went into the bathroom. He was sure it was nothing. With Joe being the big teddy bear that he is, he probably just grabbed whomever was closest at the time to cuddle with. He shrugged it off as he started his shower.

After he was finished he wrapped a towel loosely around his waist and made for his suit case. Joe watched him cautiously as he began to get dressed, he couldn't take his eyes off of his youngest team mate. And he didn't know why. He quickly looked away when Colby looked up at him in the midst of pulling his shirt over his head. He gave him a warm smile then started to put his shoes on. "I'm uh... I'm gonna go take a shower." Joe said after a few moments. "You alright man? You seem a little... tense." Colby said with a concerned expression written on his face. Joe just simply nodded and walked into the bathroom.

"Alright, I'm going for a run. Be back later." Colby said as he headed for the door. He put his ear buds in and turned on the newest 'Killswitch Engage' album.

After Joe was done with his shower, he just threw on some simple basketball shorts and a white tank top. When he walked out of the bathroom, he saw that Jon was still sleeping.

"Hey man, wake up." He laughed as he shook his friend slightly. No response. Hell, Jon could sleep through a damn earthquake. "Lazy ass." Joe sighed as he sat back on his bed. "Hey. I'm not lazy." Jon mumbled into his pillow as he sat up slowly, holding his rapidly throbbing head. He looked over to Joe and rose an eyebrow.

"How in the bluest of hells are you not hungover?" Jon lightly laughed and stood up. "Because I can handle my liquor." He said bluntly. "Whoa man, what bit you in the ass this morning?" Jon walked over to the other bed and sat down beside his best friend. "Eh, I don't know man. Just thinking about some shit.." Joe sighed and shook his head.

"You uh.. You wanna talk about it?" Jon asked, patting his hand on Joe's shoulder. "No. Its nothing. Leave it." "Oh.. well, alright man. I'm gonna go take a shower then." Jon said as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. "There's something wrong with him" he thought to himself. "I'm gonna get it out of him, one way or another."


	3. Chapter 3

After Jon was finished with his shower and dressed, he sat on he bed opposite to his best friend. After a while of silence other than the sound coming from the TV, he walked over to where his oldest friend was sat, texting on his iPhone. He took the phone out of the bigger mans hands and shoved it back into his pocket. He turned and faced Joe before speaking. "Whats going on with you man?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jonathan." He said, trying not to make eye contact with his friend. Now Jon knew something was up. He's never once before called him by his full name. "I call bullshit Joe, there's something wrong here. You haven't said a word to me since I got a shower. Talk to me man, what's bothering you?" Joe sighed and looked at Jon, he knew he meant well, but he just didn't know how to deal with this.

"Well?" Jon asked, patiently waiting for Joe's response. Joe just shook his head and stood up, walking towards the door. Jon hurriedly got up and held the door closed, stoping the bigger man from leaving. "Oh no. You're not leaving this damn hotel room until you talk to me." He grabbed Joe's arm and pulled him back over to the bed. Forcing him to sit down.

"Alright, fine. But... Uh, have you ever like.. Had feelings for someone..?" Joe asked in a sort of hushed tone. At this point Jon had a confused look on his face. "Well, I mean.. I guess, yeah. Why?" Realization soon dawned on Jon. "Joe has a crush." He thought to himself. His face lit up completely, he was absolutely thrilled for his best friend. Joe saw the light in his eyes and chuckled, then a frown appeared on his face again. "Well uh.. Here's the thing Jon. It's... Fuck. Never mind it." Joe was getting frustrated with himself. He wasn't too sure of what he was even feeling at this point.

"Come on man, you know you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend." Jon gave him a reassuring smile and patted his friends leg. "Well, you see... I've sort of got feelings for someone... But it's.." Joe sighed and bit his bottom lip slightly. "It's not a girl, Jon..." Jon was taken back a bit by this, the look on his face said it all. He soon snapped back into reality when Joe cleared his throat. "Well.. Are you gonna say something?" Joe asked, curious of what his friend might think of this information.

"Well, uh. Who is it?" He suddenly asked. Joe smiled a bit at the thought of his crush. He looked up at Jon and looked into his eyes. "It's Colby.."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Another short chapter guys... I blame work and family. Regardless, enjoy!

Jon sat in front of his best friend in utter disbelief, "Did he really say what I think he said?" He asked himself. Joe looked at the wide eyed man with a bit of fear running through his mind. What if Jon thought dfferently of him now? He was soon feeling a little regret in his decision to tell him, but suddenly Jon's face lit up once again. He had the biggest smile Joe had ever seen on his face.

"Really? Joe, thats great!" Jon said, practically bouncing with exitement. Joe had a confused expression written on his face, causing Jon to laugh. "So... You don't have a problem with.. Well, you know?" Joe asked, with an even bigger grin on his face. "No man. Why would I have a problem? It's whatever makes you happy, Joe. You know I'd never judge you." Jon gave his friend a warm smile. "So, does he know? I mean, you were practically cuddling him to death last night."

Now it was Joe's turn to go wide eyed. "You.. You saw that huh?" He chuckled a bit. Jon nodded excitedly and laughed. "I see everything man, even when you don't think I do." He playfully punched Joe in the arm. "So, what are you gonna do about this little crush?" Jon asked, curious of what Joe would say next. "Uh, I'm not sure man. I don't even know if he'd feel the same way..." Joe's frown reappeared on his face, making Jon feel the immediate need to make his friend feel better. "Hey hey, don't worry about that. I'm going to help you."

Hearing that made Joe happy again, he stood up and gave Jon a quick hug. "Thanks man. Well, we better get ready. Colby will be here any time now to go to the gym." Jon nodded and went to put his shoes on, Joe did the same. Just as they were finished, Colby came walking through the door. "Hey guys, you ready to go?" Colby cave them both a friendly smile. Completely oblivious to the conversation that they just had. "Yeah man, let's go." Joe and Jon said in unison, making all three men laugh.


End file.
